


My Everything

by Marvelqueen14



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Little bit of smut, M/M, sweet Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelqueen14/pseuds/Marvelqueen14
Summary: “What is the name of that famous chef that Lisa loves so much? I promised him I would give him name so he can her to their restaurant for their next date .”“Marry.”“OK,” Barry said typing it in his phone. “Mary what?”“Me.”“Mary Mea, man what a name.”





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story and I am basing it on an NSYNC story I read a while back that I thought I could incorporate into a Coldflash story. Its called Precious Metals by Wen.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!!

Len blinked into the soft morning light filtering through the bedroom window. Stretching his lean body, he reluctantly got out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. He had a lot to do today and he couldn't afford the luxury of sleeping in. Barry would be home in a few days after helping Oliver in Star City and he needed to get ready. Everything had to be perfect because Barry deserved nothing less.

*****

Len entered the store and immediately found the right display case. He looked over the selection, sighing in disappointment.

A clerk noticed Len and hurried over. “Hello, I'm Michael, can I help you sir?"

"Hi, I'm looking for a ring. Is this all you have?"

"Yes it is, but we have the largest ring selection in the city. I'm sure there is something here you’ll like."

"I'm looking for something unique and I don't see it. Thank you." Len pushed the rim of his baseball cap down over his eyes, heading toward the door, hoping to make it to his car without being recognized. Even though his criminal record may be gone it’s still not a good idea walking around without some kind of disguise.

"Wait!" Michael called out, hustling up to Len. Looking around to make sure he wasn’t being watched, Michael pulled a small card out of his jacket pocket. "This is my grandmother's jewelry shop. It's small and out of the way but if it is unique you want then this is the place to go." He handed Len the card and smiled. "You definitely won't be disappointed. She's a wonderful person and an amazing jewelry maker."

Len took the card and Michael excused himself to help another customer. What the hell, it was worth a try.

*****

Len entered the store, looking around. Two large plush chairs, lushly upholstered in rich maroon velvet, sat over to the side. The contents of the small display cases were mysteriously covered with silk fabric in elegant shades of ruby and emerald.  
A slight woman came through a beaded curtain from the back of the store. “Well hello there." She looked to be in her sixties with a warm and friendly smile. Her hair was cut in short layers, the gray color complimenting the dark blue shade of her eyes. She was dressed casually in a light blue crewneck sweater and faded jeans.

Len returned the woman’s smile. "Hi."

"Welcome to Louise Jewels. I'm Louise."

"I'm Leonard, nice to meet you. Your grandson Michael sent me. I'm looking for a ring."

"Well, come then, let's sit and you can tell me what you have in mind." Louise took Len’s arm and lead him over to the chairs. "All right,” Louise said, settling back in her chair. “What kind of ring are you looking for?"

Len smiled, his heart beating just a little faster. "An engagement ring."

"Wonderful! It helps for me to know something about who the ring is for. Tell me about your young man."

Len blinked, completely caught off guard. He was expecting questions about style and size. How did she know? He didn't think he looked especially gay. Did he give off those infamous gay vibes?

Seeing Len’s uneasiness, Louise leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Relax Leonard, I've been in this business long enough to read people just by looking in their eyes. You have my promise that anything you tell me is strictly confidential."

Len hesitated a moment and then nodded. For some strange reason he trusted her to keep her word.  
"His name is Barry" Len said. "We've been together for almost three years now.”

"Do you know your face lights up when you talk about him. Being in love is a fantastic feeling isn't it?"

Grinning widely, Len nodded. "Yes! He's everything to me. I couldn't live without him. I don’t know what I would do without him in my life"

"Go on." Louise smiled encouragingly. She never tired of hearing love stories.

"He is just... just magic. He's so smart and funny and he has a heart of gold. I honestly don’t know what he sees in a man like me. Whenever I see him he takes my breath away and sends chills down my spine. He's my angel. He's always there for me and I can talk to him about anything and everything. Barry is beautiful inside and out. Oh and his eyes are unbelievable. I get lost in them, you know what I mean? And gosh when he rambles about things he’s passionate about, all I can do is stare at him and fall in love with him all over again" Blushing a deep scarlet, Len stopped talking. He’s never opened up to someone he just meet, but then again it is about Barry afterall.

Louise laughed lightly, her kind eyes bright with amusement. "He sounds like a wonderful man."

"He is. Barry is the most amazing, genuine person I know. I love him.”

"Well said Leonard and I have the perfect ring for your Barry."

Len followed Louise to one of the display cases. Reaching inside, she pulled out a ring, handing it to Lenn. The ring was a simple band of intertwined metals that looked like gold and silver. The band was seamless and you couldn't tell where one metal ended and the other began.

"It's made of gold and platinum," Louise explained. "You see the gold is your Barry. Barry sounds all sunshine and light. The platinum is you; Strong, bright, rare and beautiful."  
It didn't have diamonds and it wasn't fancy but it was the most beautiful ring Len’s ever saw. It was perfect. He got out his wallet, his hands trembling with excitement. "I'll take it.”

*****

Len bounded down the stairs as soon as he heard the front door open. "Lenny!" Barry called out, immediately wrapping Len in his arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Barry." Len said, pulling Barry in for a long slow kiss.

Len broke the kiss, slightly stepping back. “Are you hungry?”

“Surprisingly no, just tired. All I want to do is take a hot shower and hold you for the rest of the night.”

Len frowned. “Your not hungry at all? Not even a little? How about a snack? I know you speedsters love to eat at any chance you get”

“No, I’m going to haul my ass upstairs and into that shower.”

“OK, well I’ll be up in a few minutes.” Len pulled out of Barry’s arms, turning away and jogging into the kitchen. He quickly blew out the candles on the dining table, looking ruefully at the dinner he had made especially for Barry. He retrieved the ring from a small covered sterling silver platter and put it in his pocket. So much for Barry’s surprise dessert. Putting the food away and straightening up, he clicked off the light, hurrying back to Barry. Now what? He had to think of another plan. Something romantic.

Len walked into their bedroom and found Barry sitting on the edge of the bed. Then he realized that Barry was naked and fuck if he could think of anything else.

“There you are!” Barry said, holding out his arms. “Come here baby."

Len’s body throbbed as he pulled off his shirt and went to stand in front of his beautiful lover. Barry leaned forward and kissed Len on his stomach, his tongue tracing a lazy circle around his boyfriend's navel. He started to unzip Len's pants when Len jumped back.  
“Wait love!” Len yelped. The ring was in his pocket! Barry couldn't find the ring yet! He looked at his lover who was staring at him with eyes comically wide with shock. "Uh... let me." he said, trying to sound sexy.

“What are ...” Whatever Barry was going to say was instantly forgotten as Len pulled off his pants and boxers. “Damn." His eyes traveled over Len’s lean, muscular body. "Your so beautiful."

Len dropped to his knees and crawled the rest of the way to the bed, his eyes trained on Barry's gorgeous cock, just waiting for him to taste it.

*****

Len lazily stroked Barry's stomach his body still trembling from his orgasm. He reached down and gently cupped Barry's cock in his hand. Moaning softly, Barry brought their lips together for a soft kiss. Len started to move his hand away when Barry stopped him.

"No, keep your hand there baby," Barry whispered. "It’s yours anyway."

Len smiled and licked one of Barry's nipples, resting his head on his lover's chest. He thought about getting the ring and proposing now but he didn’t want to ask Barry right after sex. Besides, that would mean moving and having his arm around Barry felt so amazing. Closing his eyes, he listened to his lover’s breathing slow down to a steady rhythm as he falls asleep, as he too falls asleep  
*****  
Len paced nervously, waiting for Barry to wake up. He looked around the kitchen, searching for a good place to hide the ring so Bary would find it. How about his coffee? No. The way things were going, Barry would swallow it or something. How about in the..

“Morning baby,” Barry said walking into the kitchen with his hair sticking up still looking like he’s still trying to wake up.

Len hastily shoved the small box into his pocket, giving Barry a kiss. “Morning Barry.” 

Leaning back against the counter, he watched Barry pour himself a glass of juice and sit down at the small table. ‘Ask him now, ask him! Don’t be a coward’ He started to get down on one knee but changed his mind. Too corny. Corny but romantic and he started to kneel again. No, no too cheesy. But Barry liked cheesy and he went down again.

“Len, what are you doing?”

Blushing, Len quickly straitened up. “Uh knee bends... uh got to stay in shape.”

“My boyfriend is a psycho.” Barry said, shaking his head. “But I guess you’re my psycho.” As he lean in and kissed Len. He pulled his cell phone and opened a text to Cisco. “What is the name of that famous chef that Lisa loves so much? I promised him I would give him name so he can her to their restaurant for their next date .”

“Marry.”

“OK,” Barry said typing it in his phone. “Mary what?”

“Me.”

“Mary Mea, man what a name.”

Unable to stop himself, Len burst out laughing. God he loved this man.

“What’s so funny?”

“Catch,” Len said, taking the box from his pocket and tossing it to Barry.

“Hey!” Barry protested, dropping his phone and fumbling for the box, managing to catch it with his speed before it hit the table. Opening it, he gazed wide eyed and dumbfounded at the ring.

Smiling, Len walked over to his stunned boyfriend and picked up a notepad and pen that was on the table. He scribbled on the pad a few seconds and tore off the page, handing it to Barry. Taking the paper, Barry let out a loud whoop as he read it.:

MARRY ME!!!!

“Yes!” Barry yelled, leaping up from his chair and throwing himself into Len’s arms. He let his lover go only long enough for Len to slip the ring on his finger.

*****

Barry walked into the small store hoping they had what he wanted. It had taken a relentless tickling attack and a suspension of mindblowing sex, but Len had finally cracked and told him where he had bought the ring.

Louise looked up from adjusting the cover on a display case. “Hello young man. I'm Louise and welcome to my store.”

"Hi," Barry said shaking the woman's hand and smiling brightly at her. "I'm Barry."

Louise eyes smile grew larger as she studied Barry's face. "Your Barry, Leonard’s love!"

Barry blushed and couldn't help but smile back. "I... I... uh nice to meet you?"

"Oh forgive me, but it is nice to know a woman my age can still make a handsome man blush. There’s no need to be embarrassed, love is a wonderful thing and your very lucky to have someone who loves you as much as Leonard does."

Barry relaxed, liking Louise already. "Yes, I am lucky. Len is my entire world. He's the reason I'm here. I'm looking for..."

"A ring." Louise said pulling out a ring , matching the one Barry was wearing. "I made this as soon as Leonard bought the first one. I knew one of you would be back in for it."

"How did you know?" Barry asked, taking the ring.

Louise smiled, winking at Barry. "I know true love. So, you'll take it?"

Barry grinned and nodded, already envisioning the ring on Len's finger, knowing it would be a perfect fit.

*****

Len lay back on the couch; Barry snuggled up to his chest. "I love you Mr. Snart."

Barry shifted around so he was straddling Lens hips. "That’s Mr. Allen-Snart and I love you too Lenny. Your everything, you know that?"

Len just smiled, pulling Barry down for a kiss. "Let's go upstairs." 

Barry scrambled off the couch, pulling his husband up with him. Lens pushed his hands inside the back of Barry's jeans bringing their bodies together, kissing Barry again. They never made it upstairs.


End file.
